


Consumption

by mirroralchemist



Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corruption, Divergent from THAT SCENE in Mt. Gulg, Emet is not a good boi, Emotional Hurt, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, In which WoL is having a bad time, Kinktober 2020, Mentions of Planned Suicide, Multiple Orgasms, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Rough Sex, The author pulls massive amounts of plot bullshit out her bum, Vague Patch 5.3 spoilers too, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroralchemist/pseuds/mirroralchemist
Summary: Divergent of the scene after felling Innocence.The Warrior of Light attempts to make a stand against Emet-Selch. As a result, she finds herself caught in his teleportation magicks.Alone, without a means to contain the Light inside her it begins to call to her to feed on aether. To feed on his aether. The method to feed on said aether was something she was not prepared for.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971079
Kudos: 30





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> This is from lustyargonianmaid on tumblr's Kinktober prompt list: Corruption. The intent was corruption I swear, but it ran away from me. It turned into this 5k monster and I don't have the heart to not post it. So yeah.
> 
> Emet is definitely not a good homie in this fic. This is my first time writing him so if he appears OOC I'm sorry.
> 
> Also doubling down on the dubious consent warning since my WoL is not completely all herself when stuff goes down, you can even say it's a pinky toe in an AoE that is called non-con. 
> 
> *obligatory warning that this is QUALITY because author is a pure bean and does not want to look at this fic in her word program for a long time*
> 
> and sorry about the abuse of italics

“I pity you. I really do.”

Those words haunted me, even as I felt myself teetering between my humanity and the Light. I look down at my hands, flecks of regurgitated aether staining the fingerless gloves. I glared at him openly showing how much I hated his presence. Even though the haze of the Light in my vision the darkness of his robes were clear to me. 

The whispers in my head to maim him. 

Give divine retribution towards the being; for how dare he harm what belonged to me.

He seemed neutral to my plight, or rather reveled in it. Either way, I was suited for his needs. I gave one passing look towards the others. Stilled by force of Emet-Selch’s ultimatum. It was up to me then. Even as the Light ever closely overtake me, I was still a hero godsdammit. 

If I were to fall, then I would make a last stand.

A shrill cry was my only warning before I lunged at the Ascian. The pain exploded in my body moving so quickly. The injuries from my fight with Innocence and the overabundance of Light within becoming excruciating pain. Very faintly I could hear the others calling out to me in concern. The Light had already begun to overtake my senses, I realized. 

I had wanted to apologize to them all, for not being strong enough to defeat this.

The regrets I harbored in my heart for leaving things the way they are. 

I had just hoped that my final actions would be enough.

Even as the faint surprise on Emet’s face etched into my mind before my vision went blinding white.

* * *

Dark.

Surrounding darkness.

I slowly open my eyes, vaguely aware I was no longer in the eternal lighted sky of Mt. Gulg. The moment I gained my bearings, I felt the cracks of the Light trying to take hold once more. I did not suppress the groans of pain wracking my entire body. I was barely holding on, by some miracle. I looked around, seeing that I was in an unfamiliar place. Just pure darkness and a round platform.

“Well, the hero tries to make her last stand? I do not know whether to applaud your tenacity or marvel at your recklessness.”

The telling footfalls against the stone only told me of one person. The moment our eyes locked, the whispers became stronger.

_Killkillkillconsumekill_

He seemed so nonplussed by my state. Or perhaps he reveled in it. He stopped just in front of my prone form. His eyes narrowed so at seeing me.

“Pathetic.” he spat, “Still, you hold fast to your form. It would be so much easier if you let the light consume you, my girl. Holding fast to Her false hope, _so disgusting_.” 

He knelt down to me once more, pressing an object under my chin. He held it so firmly that I was forced to look into his gold yellow eyes. I could see his contempt as he stared at me. This was different from the looks he would give us while being “observational” in our endeavors. There was unbridled scorn. 

A stray thought had wondered had he always held back his true feelings.

“You even had the _audacity_ to think that your mortal trinkets would be enough to subdue the vast amounts of Light suffused in you?”

Glancing down to see what the item that held me still was, my eyes widened. Of course I would recognized the Hingan construction. One would just think it was an unassuming knife to use for self-defense. 

Mayhap in the beginning it was.

That knife was the result of my knowledge of botany and alchemy. I looked away from the it, unable to meet any kind of gaze. It was meant to be a contingency plan. Since Y’shtola had confused me a sin eater, I had knew there was a possibility that what plans were laid out for me would not come to fruition. So the knife was crafted and through my work, it was infused in venom.

So if there was no other option, I would grasp the outcome with my own hands. 

Even if it meant I would not welcome the new dawn.

“The definitive act to your resolve as a hero in offering yourself as a martyr? So incredibly _foolish_. If the fact that it wouldn’t bring the end result as much as keeping you like this; I would have let you kill yourself.”

I grit my teeth, both in pain and realization I was found out. Emet seemed to be satisfied at my condition. I pushed away from him, falling onto the ground. Gods it was so hard to move. He stood up gesturing his arms wide. His stance seemed welcoming, but his body language proved otherwise.

“Well then, show me that resolve _hero_. Prove to me that your resolve is stronger than the inevitable.”

I began to stand up to get into one of my stances. I scarcely hear the tsking of Master Widargelt at my sloppy form. I let out a small breath before sprinting towards Emet’s form. Ready to deliver a strike, if it wasn’t for the barrier he erected. I let out groans as my body hit the ground once more. Each action seemingly taxing more on my body. That isn’t to even mention the toll mentally. The constant hum of light; lapping at me waiting for the time to be let in. 

To hear the faint whispers to let go.

To embrace it.

To consume all.

My eyes widened at it. I pulled on my hair, knowing it was fruitless to quell the feeling. How much longer could I endure this? I turned my head and watched as Emet’s face settled into disgust once again. 

“Was that all my girl? The one who slew five Lightwardens and countless sin eaters could only make a pitiful stand? I’m nigh insulted.”

Godsdammit, I knew he was just goading me. In the sensible part of my mind _I knew this_.

Even so, I got up once more. I just needed more. As painful as it was I got into stance. Everything I had left, I had to put into this. With a bestial cry I sprinted towards the Ascian. If I could just get rid of him now, I would save the pains of the others being a part of his machinations. I felt the familiar push back of the barrier Emet erected, it would not stop me.

I _wouldn’t_ let it stop me. 

A rushing heat consumes my body as I push harder into the barrier. I would not be denied this time. I grit my teeth as I can feel the barrier give way ever so slightly. A shattering sound drowns my ears before I find myself right on the ground again. 

But I was not alone this time.

I was straddled upon the Ascian. I raised my fist with the intent to land a strike. I rared back, just as I was taught to make one decisive blow. The heat within flares out more. I paused. There was something in the air. Something I could not accurately discern. 

_Consumeconsumeconsume_

My heart pounds in my chest as the feeling rises. I look down towards Emet. The eye contact seemingly grows. There was something within in that the light craved. Those eyes, those eyes that reviled my being just a few moments ago turned into surprise. Surprise and then a knowing look as his mouth smirked upward. 

I wanted to wipe that smirk off.

I wanted to kis-

No!

“Oh...now I see.” he spoke, “The hunger consumes you. To devour any hint of living aether, by whatever means necessary. That glow in your eyes makes it all clear to me.”

I wanted to deny him; deny the truth of his words.

My hands reach to hover over his neck. It would be easy to just encircle my hands around and squeeze. For the briefest moment, instead of my nails I saw long talons. I let out a startled yelp and grab on to his clothes instead. No! I was stronger than this. I hoped that I was stronger than this. 

...was I?

“Hmm, most interesting…”

I saw a flash a red obscure his face. His mask? The intricate designs signaled his high rank. I had only seen it a handful of times before then. Yet why did seeing it feel achingly familiar?

Nevertheless, I still could make out the knowing look and smirk that never left his features.

“Your method to wanting to consume my aether is interesting indeed. You are a peculiar one. If you believe yourself capable of handling my aether, then consume to your heart’s delight Child.”

Something had broken the chain within me. My mind felt held back as my body scrambled over his clothes. Mayhap Hydaelyn’s power had shielded my mind in the barest sense from the light. In any case, it was an odd sensation to be lucid in mind but not completely in control of my body. 

The oddness gave way to horror as I realized exactly what he had meant by consuming his aether.

It had happened all too quickly for my mind to fully process. The way my hands had gripped at his clothes in an attempt to tear them away. I felt the frustration rising at my feeble attempts for contact. These hands moving lower and lower before settling at his pants. Either by some part of me wanting to restrain myself or the chance to get what the light had craved, I fumbled around. His mask had dissipated to look at me bemused. He sighed in his familiar way before he swatted my hands away.

“Must I do _everything_?” 

I soon heard the telltale signs of pants being unfastened. I felt myself bound for the slightest moment. Then hands reaching under the frills of my top to the fastener of my own pants. In one deft motion I was exposed to air. I was equal parts mortified and hot; the battle between my senses and my instincts at constant ends. There was the barest hint of being rubbed against a hardened length. 

Oh no.

Oh gods no.

I wanted to at least tell him to be gentle, as I had never been entered before. But my mouth refused to work. Emet had entered me to the hilt. My body completely stilled at the at sudden intrusion. I could only manage to wordlessly cry out. There wasn’t a pain exactly, but the feeling of being suddenly filled felt too much. It was too much. He had gritted his teeth before something had flashed in his eyes.

Sympathy?

“I...had assumed…” he spoke between pants, “That you would have partaken in those who throw their bodies at you in adoration. I wonder why that is not the case, hmm? Ah. Fear. Fear that you are not worthy enough for their kindness. Fear that they will abandon you when your better appears.”

I fell silent at his words. That wasn’t true. Was it? I looked away from him, if only a brief moment. His hand had grabbed under my chin to force my focus be solely on him.

“Hah! I think I understand. You held such _inane_ notions that any would be special enough to receive that sacred part of yourself. That they would be good enough to be in a part of such an act.”

When I refused to speak, he shrugs his shoulders before moving inside me. There was no adjustment, no gradual ease. It was a hard and fast pace. The uncomfortable shift of being empty and filled in quick successions had my body tense. I would involuntary squeeze around him whenever he bottomed out. Anything to lessen the intensity of this brutal pace.

Ignoring how I grew increasingly damp with each slap of our bodies meeting.  
Or how my body pleasantly heat up at the treatment.

Emet had smirked again. He seemed to have picked up on my body responses too.

“Keep your counsel for the moment if you desire. We both know the answer to that.” he remarked with a sharp snap of his hips.

This was just another battle, I thought. I could withstand this. I just needed to endure this demeaning means of a trial. 

My hands managed to grip on to his clothes as a means to hold on while he kept his movements. His brow rose in a surprise.

“So there is still some fight left in you. I am glad to hear it. Since we are in such a rare position, let’s talk shall we? I’ve been curious about the woman behind the mantle of being Her champion.”

His hand had gripped tighter on my hips as he manipulated my body to grind along his length as he hilted himself once again. A part of me wondered how he could keep his expression so nonchalant while doing this. I, even though was less than pleased about this, could barely focus. 

“An unassuming girl you are. One would be hard to believe that this is the same person who felled so many primals in quick succession. Makes one wonder how such a feat is possible with such zeal.”

His eyes had narrowed as he lifted me off himself to only slam me harshly on him once more. A short gasp left my mouth, as if I was hit in my lungs. My head felt light, disoriented. He would not let up. The numbness of my lower body only added to the overwhelming sensations spreading through my body.

“I have come to the conclusion that you _enjoy_ felling them. You needn’t the Light absorbed in you to be a monster, _it was always inside of you_. You who reveled in the broken bodies of your enemies. Even now through your lust hazed eyes, I can see your want to kill me. You put on this farce as a chaste heroic maiden, ready to give all to her fellow man. But it is not true at all.” he spoke, “You throw yourself into such tasks because it’s the only way you feel worth from your peers. If they were to realize what was the true you, they would abandon you. They would have no need for a blood driven monster among their ranks.”

“T-that’s…” I started to say.

“Not true?” he finished, “You still lie to yourself? Then why, pray tell, have you held back on your wants when you have made it painfully clear what you desired. Even now, you wish it was someone else who was doing this to you. Tell me and be truthful, who is it?”

“I...don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean my girl. Mayhap you wished it’s that Hyur with the gunblade. It was plain to see the affectionate gazes you bore his way, except for the man himself.”

I shook my head at his questioning, despite the prospect of Thancred allowing such a thing with me lit up a desire within.

“Or, should we look towards that Elezen scholar? You think him a stoic figure; a pillar of stability. But if only you caught those glimpses of fettered desire for his champion while she was unawares.”

My eyes widened at his words as a heavy feeling sank in my chest. I had not wanted to confront that part of my feelings at present. A feeling for Urianger that began to grow as we spent more time out in the field in the First; fighting alongside him as we took down Lightwardens and monsters alike. What had began as a bit of intimidation over the Elezen had soften into a mutual friendship and blossomed into something more I couldn’t put into words. 

That was until that moment.

Emet must have took my silence as another act of defiance as he reared back, leaving just his tip barely at my opening before hilting himself completely.

“Or.” he said once more, “ _perhaps you want them both_.”

I had stilled at the notion. To have them both? Was that even possible? I didn’t want to think about it. But already my mind raced at the thought of an arrangement. To have them both like this at the same time. To be adored and wanted by them both, where I wouldn’t have to make a choice that could possibly hurt one and change our dynamics.

To service them both so intimately…

I felt myself squeeze so tight as a euphoric high washed over me. Groans left me while my body quivers over these newfound feelings. The feelings of release was not new to me. But it had never felt so powerful. I sagged onto Emet’s body for a brief respite. I took deep breaths to recover from being quite winded. The smallest of sensations felt too much with how overly wired my body felt. I let out small groans as I felt the shallow thrusts from Emet, keeping the pleasure consistent though not as grand. I had squirmed in a halfhearted attempt to get him to stop these sensations.

But gods, it had felt so good.

“So that’s your answer? You are quite the deviant, colored me surprised.” he quipped.

He had eventually slowed his thrusts to a full stop; just to watch me catch my breath. I vaguely felt his hand run through my matted blue locks, grabbing firmly to its ends.

“I will let you have that round my dear, as it brought the same results regardless. I would ask if you had your fill, but judging by how you still cling to me I would assume not.”

Another hand had traced the curves of my body, only stopping at the small of back. 

“I could grant _some_ leniency, if you be honest with yourself. Admit your true nature.”

Now that my mind was beginning to clear from the pleasurable haze it had set in what had just transpired. I bit my bottom lip as the waves of shame lapped at me. I had allowed myself to do this with the enemy. And some part of me was enjoying it. Perhaps it was the same part that appreciated Emet talking to me during all of this. I had asked questions and though his tone could interpret otherwise he answered them with clarity. It was refreshing to have a third party of Emet’s clarity. He had brought Y’shtola back from the Lifestream for Gods’ sake. 

I had considered him something akin to a friend. 

But mayhap it was all a ruse to play to his tune.

My eyes narrowed into a glare at him. He was an enemy now. Regardless of past actions, what he did now was endangering the lives of millions of people. I could not allow it to stand.

“What you think is my true nature is far from the truth.” I firmly said.

He met my glare with a glare of his own. Before I had time to process it, we had shifted positions. Emet now sat up, looking right into my eyes. His features settled into that look of haughty disgust once more.

“You truly disappoint me my dear girl. I had hoped you see reason and be better among your fractured peers.” he spoke in that tone that elicit pity, “But if any measure of time being in your company has proven to me, it is that it can be done. You just needs to detach yourself from the stubbornness that those others are wont to instill in you.” 

He let out a slight sigh as he ground inside me.

“To let you realize the full capability of a completed being I must forego such pleasantries. But I daresay, if your reactions are as true as I believe them to be you will enjoy it as well, Ami.”

It threw me off guard for a moment hearing him say my name. Not once ever had he ever deigned himself to speak my name. He smirked at my reaction before he started all over again. He built up to that crushing pace again and again. I felt the full power of his movements, each one was not wasted. I bit at my lip even harder. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of my sounds as he did this to me. 

That was my intent at least. 

He moved within me as if he knew my own body. I had wanted to say I held out long in my silence, but it would be false. It wasn’t long until small mewls left me. Eventually evolving to full moans. I was somewhat thankful that where ever we were, it was just the two of us here. Emet took notice to my sounds and that seemed to spurn him on more as he kept going. 

It was hard to say how long this went on.

If it was a simple act of just laying with me until I submitted I would have at least ignored it. But Emet-Selch was too cunning for that. No, he would whisper words of my own self doubt and self worth to me. Things I had kept hidden in my own heart. How I wished to show more of my real self, instead of what people saw me as. How no one this fractured could ever see the true worth of my might and soul. 

Only through the Rejoining would I not feel such pains. 

His words had hurt more than anything else, if I were honest. Physical pains can heal rather quickly. But the emotional ones, gods they still pain me even now. What was worse was that I believed them. For they were just echos of my thoughts when I am truly alone. That emptiness would be filled by Emet’s physical actions. I know it was not his intent, but at some point the act of doing this with me had begun to fill me. I started to cling to him more, even as we changed a variety of positions. Each time he brought me over that edge it brought me closer to fulfilling the need of being wanted. 

He knew this too. 

For that same time he made me climax, he would bring the same offer to the table with the gentleness of what a lover could be.

To give in and help bring about a Rejoining so I could know no more of this pain that being fractured brings.

Each time he had asked this of me and each time I had refused. 

He would tsk, say he was disappointed in my refusal and it would begin again with the rough treatment. Whether from being stimulated so many times or the pain of his words finally became too much, I felt my tears streaming down my face. Wordless sobs racked through my body that seemed to never stop. I vaguely felt him thumb away at the tears. His face had softened a bit at my state. 

I was pretty pathetic to garner sympathy from a man who wants to basically eliminate the state of the realms as we know it. 

I had knew something was different when I was on my back and Emet didn’t immediately go back into being more rough after my latest refusal to aid him. He had paused in his actions. His hands that kept a tight grip on my hips left there to actually feel my body. My top was wrinkled and loosened from all the constant movements, just enough for his hands to reach underneath and touch my bare skin.

When had he taken off his gloves?

Regardless of the when, feeling that skin to skin contact felt really good. I had craved for such affections, I realized. So much so that I leaned into each press of fingers over my own body. His mouth shifted into a wry smile. Inside, he rocked gently to savor each reaction I had around him; each pulse, each squeeze, every ilm clinging to him. I soon found myself rocking back in response. 

“Around to your senses have we?” he asked.

Unlike the previous times, it wasn’t asked in cruel mockery. But rather it was in a teasing manner like usual.

“Emet…” I moaned out.

Something had settled in my chest. It wasn’t _quite_ right to say his name. Something had whispered in me that it wasn’t exactly right to call him by his title. But another name?

“The Light had been sated with aether quite some time ago.” he noted, “Surely you felt the lull in the need to feed.”

“I-I know.”

“And yet here we are. Why?”

A part of me wanted to reply that he had made me so sensitive that I couldn’t if I tried. But I had noticed a few observations on my own as the Light within me had been held back for the moment. Whenever he went into one of his gentle routines there was a look of longing and wistful nostalgia in his eyes.

Not for me, gods no not me.

But of something else.

Having had that same look myself I knew it immediately. He had lost something (or one) dearly. It hadn’t been his intent for me to notice, that was for certain. It hadn’t been the first time there had been hints of those longing feelings.

“I-I felt wanted,” I admitted, “You were right. I held back my wishes and desires. I...wanted to be wanted by _someone, anyone_. This, what ever this is, is not what a hero or champion is needed for. It’s what Ami is needed for.”

I looked away from him as the tears rolled down my face once more. Resignation had finally settled into the depths of my circumstances. If I were to lose my morality in the time left to me, then I wanted to be at least needed by someone. Even if they themselves did not know it.

I felt my tears being wiped away once more, along with a small sigh.

“Even now you still carry on with that. Still protective of those you _love_. There is something quite peculiar about your resolve dear girl. Alas, you did what I asked and were honest with yourself to me so I can finally grant you a reprieve.” 

I had expected him to go rougher so he can finish himself. Instead he maintained a gentle rhythm. This had felt so achingly familiar, it nearly frustrated me I could not recall whence I felt this. My hands scrambled to grab on to his body. I let out soft pants as a pleasant warmth washed over me. I had felt loved, though it was not directed towards me. I had wanted to feel this again and again. With the men I actually loved. 

Suddenly I felt myself being enveloped in an embrace from Emet. I had stilled in surprise. Never once had I thought I would find myself being hugged by the pioneer of the Garlean Empire, much less one that is an Ascian. I heard his murmurs as he sped up in me. Even with my Echo it was hard to make out what he was saying.

A name perhaps?

It wasn’t my name, but it was similar in pronunciation?

Whatever it was, there was no denying the saddened tone as he spoke the words. I returned the gesture by hugging him tight, clenching myself around his length. A small groan was the only warning I had before he went as deep as he could and released inside of me. A burst of feeling hit me as I felt myself release one last time, falling limply into his arms. It had suddenly hit how exhausted I had been. Battle fatigue and the subsequent fallout to now left me feeling raw, both mentally and physically. It was even an effort to keep my eyes open. Once again he had stared at me with his usual lightened expression. There had seemed to be a sense of hidden warmth in those eyes.

I kind of liked that.

* * *

_He fell silent as he stared at her form. Her heavy breathing as she struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on him. Mayhaps he had went a bit too far? His intent was to fuel the rage within so the Light would lay claim over her completely._

_It had been his intent._

_He had not expected this at all, however. She surely surprised him. There was more to her than what they believed. He shook his head as he snapped his fingers. In a flash her crumpled clothes was just as pristine as if brand new. Pity crossed his face remembering what she revealed to him through this venture. He truly pitied this soul, so lonely despite the adoration that surrounded her. He closed his eyes once more. Though it flickered and melded with the Light, there was flecks of that gentle color surrounding her person. He could feel the minute hums of it in the air. It brought an ache he had long buried away. He caught himself in the moment of the distant past in joining with this soul._

_This only reaffirmed that his path was clear, he would bring back his people._

_He walked towards her still watching her weakened movements. He had filled her with a surplus of aether, hoping it was enough to render her unconscious. But alas, plans have shown to go awry when it came to the girl. He could almost be in awe at her tenacity, if it was not for the fact it was used against him._

_“Sleep, child.”_

_A lazy blink was the response._

_He knelt to her level as he put her in his arms. She was surprisingly light for her stature and strength. Her body had become lax once he had a firm hold on her. He stood in silence observing her in his arms. There was no measure to what time was granted to her left in this form. The least he could do was to give her some measure of solace as the transformation will inevitably take hold._

_He would take her to depths where not the others could follow._

_Where she could live the last of her mortal days in serenity._

_Before she awakened as the harbinger of mankind’s utter despair._

**Author's Note:**

> -backflips into a bottomless pit-
> 
> I'm still thanking my friend who puts up with all my stupid ass questions about how to write explicit. 
> 
> If you feel so inclined leave a comment/kudos. I appreciate everyone who reads my writings C:


End file.
